Digimon TNG Book One
by Greymon5678
Summary: In our world, Digimon are kept secret. Only a select few are allowed to become a part of this. Ian, Nate, and Amanda represent DATS Ohio to protect it from the forces of evil. What will come of their friendship? Find out in Greymon5678's Digimon TNG.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place in our world, where Digimon seasons 1-5 are all just a TV show/ card game. This is a story of me, Ian, and how I became a member of the DNG. Digimon, Next Generation. Please note, I do not own the name Digimon or anything under that name or associated with it other then this fan-fiction.

Book One: Beginners Guide to Digimon.

Chapter One: Welcome to the Data Squad.

I think I became hooked on Digimon at the age of seven and haven't liked anything more TV wise. I always dreamed of being something better then a wrestler/gamer but then again, I'm from Cleveland and therefore am destined for anything better. Little did I know how right I was.

My Friends wouldn't believe that I was a Digimon expert because I never told them. It's kind of a secret love I have you know? Any way my story begins at the library, it was roughly 68 ̊ and the sun was beating down on me through the window as I sat at one of the computers. I go to my local library strictly so that I can use their free broadband instead of paying for my own. I was watching episodes of Digimon on YouTube and downloading them onto my flash drive from a fan site. My library has a timing system that allows you to reserve a computer and in 3 to 10 minutes someone gets kicked off their computer and you get it. After watching YouTube I decided to look on Google for any Digimon ads and such when I came across an interesting website called . I clicked it and all that popped up was a question that stated "What is your favorite color?" to which I answered "Orange." then it asked "What is the best Digimon?" again obvious "Agumon." Then came the freaky part, the screen started flashing red over and over again and my flash drive started sparking on me. I yanked it out as fast as I could and then hit the power button on the computer to shut it down before anyone could notice.

I snuck away into a deserted part of the library in order to asses the situation. "Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap what am I going to do!" I looked down and saw my flash drive's logo "Transcend" change into "Digimon", the lid for it popped right off and out of the flash drive came the one thing I hoped, and thought never, would happen to me. A Koromon sat where a beam of light once lay. It looked up at me and said "Welcome to the Data squad." I fainted, plain and simple.

I awoke several minuets later and rose to my feet. I looked around and the Koromon was nowhere to be seen. I thought it was a dream at first until I looked back at my flash drive at me feet. It still said "Digimon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Digivolve Download.

I asked my dad if he could pick me up at the library at nine so I could finish up on a project of mine. He let me, good for me to, because I needed to find that website again. I typed in and got nothing on the screen, it was as if the website had disappeared from existence. It was Two thirty and I wasn't about to spend seven hours on the internet, though I strongly believe that my brother Robby could. I was in the library parking lot when suddenly the sky got grey and I became very cold. I looked around me to see if more weird stuff would happen when, just my luck, it did. A large amount of diamonds and crystals and stuff rained down upon me and forced me to hide under a tree. Across from me at another tree was a girl with brown hair and white skin. At first I thought _Wow, she's pretty_ then she turned, pointed at me, more diamonds came falling on the tree, then she stopped being pretty and started being dangerous. In my scamper I didn't notice my flash drive glowing under my shirt. Koromon jumped right out of my shirt and began running toward the girl, he opened his mouth and blew little pink bubbles straight at her. The bubbles were popped just as fast as they came out of his mouth and Koromon was hit straight back at me, hitting my face and knocking me right back onto my butt. When I got up I saw a fox like Digimon called Renamon walking slowly toward me, I look down at Koromon to see him glaring and growling at them. "You can't have Koromon, he's mine I, err, downloaded him so to speak." The pretty girl stopped and stared at me, blinked twice, and said

"If you can get him to digivolve, I'll believe your little story, you have five minuets." Just then I went through all the digivolveing techniques I could think of. "DNA charge" "Spirit evolution" "Digivolution" "Armor digivolve" "Um…" I looked down at my flash drive and though of my own technique. "Digivolve download?"

"Your time is up."

Just as she said that, Koromon started glowing along with my flash drive. The girl looked at her Renamon and said "He has a digivice?" Koromon turned to me and yelled at the top of his voice. "Koromon Digivolve to Agumon!" I couldn't breathe for a second and watched as this Agumon breathed in and spat out pepper breath fire straight at the Renamon who took the hit in order to protect her tamer. "Go Agumon, fight hard, win hard, we can do it!" This was perfect, my first real live Digimon battle and I was winning. At least, that's what I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Enter Amanda and Nate.

"Double back hand!" My luck just ran out, a large blue puppy with boxing gloves called Gaomon pops up right out of nowhere and knocked Agumon right over.

"Amanda, put Renamon away, we could get caught and you know the commander would have our digivices for it. now be a good girl and put this wild Digimon away."

"I can't Nate."

"Why not?"

"He belongs to the new guy."

"What new guy." Amanda pointed right at me as I was trying to help Agumon stand. "This chump, he doesn't even look like he could tell Gabumon from Psychmon." As I mentioned earlier, I am a Digimon expert.

"Gabumon wears the fur of Garurumon, he has a blueish white design on his chest. Psychmon is just the same except for the fact that he has pink skin instead of Gabumon's yellow." Nate just stared at me, his blond hair nearly covering his eyes and his blue T-shirt blew in the wind. "Fine, welcome to the Data squad."

…

"What do you mean you don't know how to put him back?"

"He came out on his own so I just assumed."

"It's ok, I'm just messing with ya, all you have to do is point your flash drive at Agumon and say 'Digimon download, Agumon's data downloaded' and the same goes for your other Digimon when you get them."

"I can have more then one?"

"Oh my gosh you are new to this aren't you? Just put your Digimon away and get moving before someone sees you!" Amanda turned to me, I never noticed but she had cute brown eyes, she then said

"Don't listen to him, just do the best you can and you might be seeing us down the road. Digimon download, Renamon's data downloaded." A bright light shot out of Amanda's pink flash drive, engulfed Renamon and sucked her right into the flash drive. Nate did the same to his Gaomon and I did the same to Agumon, it worked. I started heading back to the library when Nate yelled

"Where do you think your going? You need to report back to base and get your license or else I have to confiscate your Digimon and you don't want that do you?" I turned back to the library.

"Don't worry little boy, we'll have you back before your curfew." Amanda winked at me and started heading down the street, not wanting to get lost, I started following the two of them. It was a Monday at three o'clock sharp, and I had just got my self into a whole heap of trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Hikasho.

"Sir, we have ten minuets till we reach our destination."

"Excellent Gaomon, hey new guy, you still back there?" Nate turned around to see if he could still see me, he couldn't. "If you're still trying to run and hide with your new partner and I find you, you'll wish you never found that website." Nate turned back around and the look on his face, priceless, he screamed when he saw me and Koromon looking back at him smiling, I guess he wasn't expecting that.

"If you ever do that again, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"Gaomon warp digivolve to Machgaogamon!" I peed myself, not lying, he was huge, as tall as my house with big metal gloves and a jetpack and everything else I saw in the TV series.

"That's what, now apologize to me for startling me."

"Sorry, I was just trying to have fun."

"You call that fun?"

"Yes and so do I Nathanial." Amanda looked mad. "you never treated me and Renamon like this when we met."

"You were my only hope of getting a team Amanda, and I just don't want him to end up like Hikasho. Or have you forgotten so soon?"

"That would be a memory that I would appreciate you letting me forget Nati boy."

"Who's Hikasho?" I was too late; they were arguing about memories and I had no part in this squabble yet.

"Sir, we reached the headquarters"

"This is the headquarters for the data squad?" A rundown old shack with holes in the ceiling and nothing in it.

"It's under the shack genius. Just step on the floor so I can get us in." I stepped into the shack and before I could ask another question I was screaming and falling and laughing all at the same time. I landed in the most high tech and well put together room that I have ever laid my eyes upon, huge monitors, one for each of the 7 keyboards, and tiles all over the place. It was like I had died and went to nerd heaven.

"So, this is the one who received the call and got his own Digimon eh?" a strange old man with a big white beard and bushy eyebrows came and greeted me.

"Yes granddad and I would appreciate it if you didn't bother him, father this is the one we waited for, he got a Koromon just like Hikasho and he already managed to get it to digivolve to Agumon. I think I'm finally ready to go back to the digital world to save him."

He was a tall man, I'd say about an inch taller then me, with black hair, a medium built body, a black trench coat and sunglasses. "Excellent, but can the Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon yet?"

"No."

"Then he needs more time in order to be perfectly ready."

"OK that's it, I want answers and I want them now! Who is Hikasho, what's goin down in the digital world, and where is the bathroom in this place?" I couldn't help but ask, I had to go really badly.

"Bathrooms are on the first door to your left." I left, felt better, and then came back. "I'll start from the beginning. Back when Digimon were first created as a small time pocket pet like the ones you see today. They were originally going to make a flash drive apt that would allow you to go online to a Digimon fan site when something went wrong, the Digimon popped up on the screen and began eating the data on the computer. We tried to access a program to delete it but It out smarted us and ran away into the internet, it was the first virus and the first Digimon created into existence, Keramon, rookie level, virus type. We tried everything to track it down, search engines, traps made up of large data, and even a printer. We haven't seen it since, were afraid that it might have found a website large enough to feed into a digivolution. But we did find out very quickly that it created others like it, more Digimon, to fight us off. The data squad was created in order to hold the line between the digital world and the real world."

"The digital world was created by a Digimon?"

"Yes, and don't interrupt. Over time Digimon were starting to rebel against their dark master and began to fight along side us, using our power to help them digivolve. Each member of the original data squad had only one Digimon partner. Now, in order to keep up with the large amount of evil, agents are allowed to have up to four."

"Who's your Digimon partner sir?"

"That would be me kiddies!" The smell that filled the room was enough to peal the paint off the walls if there were any, I turned to see Amanda and Nate already had nose plugs on "My name is Platinumsukumon." He looked like a whippy dip made of silver and smelled like a garbage truck, I almost passed out at the smell, it was gross.

"Thank you for asking Ian, any way as I was saying the television show known as Digimon was created in DATS Japan in order to keep suspension off us and to keep parents from listening to their children when they accidently see Digimon in the real world. It's been ten years since that day and now it is time for a new team for DATS Ohio, Nate, Amanda, and Hikasho were selected to be the original three, but Hikasho wanted to use his Digimon partner to rule over those who had treated him wrong, he resigned and ran with his partner, we haven't seen him since."

"I hope he's OK."

"I hope he got hit by a bus."

"Nate!"

"Amanda, you're thinking it to and you know it! He doesn't deserve to keep his partner for what he did!"

"What did he do?"

"Hikasho forced his Digimon partner to digivolve and kill innocent people."

"He did it to 'Make them pay for the way they treated him'"

"His partner was to strong for Nate and me, he wasn't himself, as if someone else was in his body. Your not going to do that to your partner, will you Ian?"

I turned and looked at my new found partner Agumon as he was playing with Gaomon and Renamon "Don't worry, I won't."

"That's what Hikasho promised."

"Nate!!!!"

"It's OK, just so I know, who was Hikasho's partner?"

"That's not important, what is important is that you get that Agumon to mega level and finally we'll be able to beat Hikasho and save him from himself."

"I still want to know!"

"Fine, Amanda, you tell him!"

"Ian, Hikasho's partner was Black Agumon."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Greymon.

"So how do I get my Digimon to digivolve?"

"It's really simple, once your bond with your Digimon partner gets strong enough, he'll let your power flow into him, watch." Amanda raised her digivice into the air, it began to glow pink. She then pointed it at Renamon and said. "Digimon upload, Kyubimon data uploaded." The pink light turned into a beam and hit Renamon.

"Renamon digivolve into Kyubimon." Renamon gained six more tails and a yin yang symbol on her forehead.

"So does it make sense?"

"Yep, but what if I don't know what my Digimon will become?"

"Don't worry about that." Nate walked into the training room with Gaomon. "They'll digivolve on their own, then you'll be able to degenerate them and re-digivolve them at will. Amanda, why don't you demonstrate?"

"Digital download, Kyubimon data downloaded" The pink beam came back, engulfed Kyubimon, then returned to the digivice, all that was left was Renamon and Amanda with her flash drive. Suddenly the room began flashing yellow and an alarm was going off, "A yellow alert? But why now, is another Digimon been spotted?"

"This is your chance Ian." Commander Shadrach was at the computer. "It's only a rookie level Digimon known as Betamon, Agumon should be able to handle it quite nicely. He's by the nearby high school attacking the buses."

"But the only high school nearby is my high school!" I wasn't to afraid since it was still summer vacation but still, a big gaping hole in one of the walls doesn't sound appealing for my junior year.

We arrived at the school through the back gate, we hopped it and were running across the football field when we noticed the whole football team running and cowering in fear from a small fish/toad like Digimon, I think they were freaked out by the electricity coming from it, we were spotted by the coach who, just my luck, is also my wrestling coach. "Ian? Is that you? Get out of here, it's to dangerous for you, let animal control or the swat team handle it!"

"If any of those things get to that Digimon first, it'll freak out and possibly digivolve, and we don't want that OK?"

"Sir, yes sir"

"Renamon?"

"Ready and able Amanda!"

"Agumon?"

"Ian?"

We all cried out "Attack." Our Digimon did the rest.

"Pepper breath."

"Diamond storm."

"Double back hand." All of them were dodged by the Betamon.

"We need to form a strategy before-" Nate was too late; the boys in blue were already over, shields up, and pistols at the ready. Nate ran out in front of them pulling out of his pocket a very official looking badge "DATS agent Shadrach reporting, we have the situation under control, please evacuate the area and let us handle the situation." The Swat team didn't even seem to notice that the guy who told them to get lost was just a sixteen year old boy, they took the football team, got them into the vans and drove like hell. Nate turned back around, put a small mic app unto his digivice, and spoke into it. "Dad, we got a whole football team and a swat team in need of a memory wipe heading east bound."

"Um, Nate the mission?"

"What? Oh right Gaomon take him out."

"Sir, yes…sir?"

"Betamon digivolve into Dolphimon." At first I thought _Oh crap it digivolved_, then I realized _Into a Dolphin?_ I busted out laughing, it attacked me first. "Hydronic Wave." It let loose a huge burst of water from its blow hole right at me.

"Ian, NO. Agumon digivolve into Greymon!!!" The water stopped right before it hit me, Greymon stopped it with his hand. "Nobody attacks my partner and gets away with it! NOVA BLAST!" Greymon opened his mouth and a huge fireball the size of a bedroom fired right at Dolphimon, turning that sucker right back into a Betamon. Gaomon and Renamon finished it off and turned it into a digiegg.

"Awesome, Agumon, you did it! You did it! You digivolved into Greymon!"

"We did it Ian, I needed you to digivolve."

"It really does work that way, doesn't it?"

"You did it Ian, Nate wasn't that Awesome?"

"You never talked like that when Gaomon digivolved."

"Yes I did, you just couldn't hear me over your screams of joy!"

"Oh, sorry. Any way, we need to get this egg back to DATS HQ before dinner."

"Digimon download, Agumon's data downloaded." An orange light shot from my digivice, engulfed Greymon and sucked him all the way in. "Sweet, all I have to do is say Agumon and I don't have to waste all that time." It was then that I remembered that I have a family and a watch, I looked, it was eight thirty. "…EIGHT THIRTY!!!! I need to get back to the library before nine or I'm dead." Before I could say any more, I was on the back of Kyubimon, leaping and bounding my way to the library. I made it by eight forty five. With a sigh of relief and some new found friends, I walked into the library, waited for my dad, got into the car, and drove home. It was a Monday at nine o'clock sharp, and I just became a member of the Digimon Data Squad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Family.

"Hey Ian, where were you at the library? I looked all over and I couldn't find you." Just like my brother Robby to say something that I had to think hard about. My brother is about three inches shorter then me and is a lot paler to.

"I was in the bathroom for most of the time, I ate some tuna last night and I think it was past its expiration date."

"Bummer, I found some more episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series and I wanted you to see them."

"Yeah ok Rob." I kept staring out the window as the trees passed by, thinking about how I was going to explain every time I needed to step out and fight along side Agumon, I didn't need to think about Nate since his Dad's Commander Shadrach but I wondered how Amanda got by, my question was answered shortly after I woke up the next morning.

"Ian?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"There's a man from DATS here to see you."

How did my Mother know about DATS and why was Commander Shadrach sitting on my Grandfather's couch looking right at me? "Ah Ian good to see you again." He turned to my mother and explained. "I heard about Ian from his teachers and wanted to offer him a great learning opportunity, it will help him with his school work, keep him on time to his wrestling events, and even pay for his education. All we ask is that you let him leave the house every time we need him." I couldn't believe it, all the bills paid, free schooling, and a ride to and from all my events. The Data Squad really wanted me didn't they? The commander gave my mother a different definition of DATS. "Digital Accelerated Teaching Scholarship," DATS really stands for Digital Accident Tactics Squad or Data Squad for short. Then Robby had to go and ruin it for me.

"Why Ian and not me?"

The commander helped me doge that one too. "He was randomly selected by his teachers." It was a miracle for my family, they finally could afford finer stuff. "Now may Ian leave and come with me to DATS head quarters?"

"Can I Mom?"

"What do you think Bob?" Normally my Dad is hard to move but I think the commander's size made him feel more secure with me.

"Fine, but be back by nine o'clock at the least."

"Will do Mr. Koios." And with that I was put into the commander's car and whisked away to DATS HQ once more where to my dismay, a new friend was waiting for me.

"Hello there I am so pleased to meet you my name is Tsunomon." It looked just like Koromon but with brown fur and a big horn.

"Um, charmed but I already have a Digimon partner, Agumon upload."

"Ian you silly, did you already forget what I said yesterday?" Amanda was looking at me while holding a Yokomon, a Digimon that looked like a tropical plant. "We each get another Digimon when our first Digimon reach a certain level. For example, I got Yokomon when Renamon digivolved into the champion level Kyubimon, when Gaomon digivolved into champion level Gaogamon, Nate got Tokomon, Tokomon digivolved to Patamon, and when Gaogamon digivolved into ultimate level Machgaogamon and Patamon digivolved into Angemon, Nate got Impmon. Did you get all that?"

"I think so, so when Agumon digivolved into Greymon, I got Tsunomon who will then become Gabumon right?"

"Right! See Nate, I told you he was smart."

"And he's as cute as you said he was too Manda!" Yokomon hopped onto my lap, and then hopped back to Amanda.

"Be quiet, Yokomon!" I laughed; Amanda's face was red as a brick wall.

"So I take it I won't be seeing a new Digimon on my team for a while will I?"

"Even Amanda doesn't have a third Digimon yet so don't bet any money on it."

"Tsunomon digivolve into Gabumon. I hope this will make you feel more confident."

"Thanks Gabumon, but just having my own Digimon makes me feel great." My question from earlier today came back up in my mind. "Amanda, what do you do about your family while your at DATS?" I knew as soon as Nate ducked and dashed into the next room that I had asked the wrong question, and to make things worse, I was sitting right next to her so I couldn't even run away.

"My family threw me out the door as soon as the commander asked me to. He told my Mom that I was getting a full ride scholarship to a fancy all girl school called DATS to which my Mom answered 'Finally, take the little monster tamer and don't send her back.' I don't know why I call her Mom, she's really my step mother. My father was a wealthy billionaire you see so she pretended to love him and married him, after he died she though that she would get all the money but Dad loved me more then he loved her. He left all his money to me, and the witch intended to force the money out of me. I met Renamon when I was ten on my birthday, I was about to get another paddling when a big fox jumped out of my computer monitor, attacked my step mother and helped me up saying 'My name is Renamon, and you are my partner.' I've never been alone since." Tears were filling her eyes. "My Dad was a famous member of DATS, the will said the money went to me, but it really went to DATS. My Dad died three days before my birthday, Renamon was suppose to be my birthday Present." And as if on cue she burst into tears right on my lap. "I have no family now."

It was then that I realized that my team meant more to me then I thought, I just knew them for a day and already I knew Amanda's past, Nate came back in and together we comforted her. Our Digimon gathered around also to comfort her. "Don't worry Amanda, we're your family now."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: First Time Solo.

"Speaking of families, did you have any siblings Amanda?"

"Just one step-sister, an ugly step-sister, she was always jealous that I was born into a rich family and she wasn't. She treated me poorly when Dad wasn't looking. It doesn't bother me now because I have Renamon and you guys."

"What about you Nate?"

"I'm an only child. I got Gaomon as a Christmas present when I was six, so I guess you could say Gaomon is my brother." Nate and Amanda turned and looked at me. "What about you Ian, do you have any siblings?"

I have never been asked about my family besides the here or there questions about Robby. "I live in my grandfather's house with my older brother, my younger sister, my little brother, and my parents."

"How old are your younger siblings?" I had no idea that the commander was sitting right by us listening to the whole time, so I jumped up and Agumon got ready to fight. Once I realized it was the commander, I was embarrassed as heck. Amanda and Nate just laughed at me along with their Digimon.

"What? I get startled easily!"

"I'll try to remember that, my question still stands though, how old are your younger siblings?"

"Well Jenny is eleven, and Jared is ten. Out of curiosity, why does it matter?"

"DATS regulation states that all under age family members need to have a Digimon protector and partner in order to stay safe in times of crisis." I though to myself. _Does Nate just have a rule book imbedded into his brain?_

Just then the room started flashing red and an even louder alarm then the last one came on. "A red alert? Renamon, get ready."

"Right."

"Gaomon?"

"Sir, yes sir."

"Agumon?"

"Ian?"

"We're picking up signs of Digimon in three different locations, all champion level, can you each handle it?"

All at once we answered, "Yes Sir."

"Then plan the best course of action and move out." It was agreed, Nate would handle the Bakemon in the subway system, Amanda would handle the Kokatorimon on the docked cruise ship, and Agumon and I will handle the Tyrannomon downtown.

Once I got to downtown Cleveland, a thought occurred to me. "How do I find it?" My question was answered as soon as I asked it. Tyrannomon is a dragon Digimon that is about the size of a house and can smash through puny human made walls like tissue paper, he smashed through the Q's walls right onto the street. The Q is the local basket ball court, home of the Cavaliers, anything on ice, other such stuff. "Well theirs my answer. Digital upload, Agumon and Gabumon's data, uploaded." Two orange lights shot out of my digivice this time and became my two Digimon Agumon and Gabumon. "Ready to fight boy's."

"Ready."

"Digital upload, Greymon's data uploaded."

"Agumon digivolve into Greymon! I'm ready to rock Ian."

"Blue Blaster."

"Nova Blast." Both of my Digimon attacked Tyrannomon at the same time, Gabumon's attack seemed to go unnoticed but Greymon did heavy damage, knocking Tyrannomon over unto an already abandoned hotdog stand.

"Well I think we made our presence known right guys?" Tyrannomon got up and let loose a huge fire burst right at Greymon, who then fired back his own fire blast. It was a battle of wills on this one and I knew what to do. "Greymon, you have to digivolve!"

"Wait Ian, I think I can help, Blue Blaster." Gabumon was right, his fire was just enough to make Greymon's stronger then Tyrannomon's. Together they made that dinosaur extinct right back into a digiegg. "We did it."

"Your right Gabumon." This was my first win without the team. I still wish that Greymon had digivolved that day, but then again, I had no idea what would come from that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: When Rivals Meet.

Later the next day "DATS" took me out to the library, just my luck that Dad decides to take my siblings to the library as well so I got to spend some time with my family again answering questions like, how's it going, are they feeding you there, and of coarse. "What is it that you actually do there?" Good old Robby always asking the right question at the worse time.

"Well it's just the summer program so we're taking it a little slow for now, just getting to know each other and the other staff members."

"Can we meet them some time?"

"Trust me Jenny, you'd be surprised because I think you might have met them already." _If you watch TV. _

"What do you mean by that Ian?"

"What I mean Jared is that… oh there they are! Nate, Amanda, over here." They heard me turned and came over. Robby looked at me and said.

"I thought you weren't looking for a girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend, she's one of the other students and so is he." I indicated Nate.

"Ian, is this your family?"

"You don't look like them at all."

"Nate, be nice." But he was right, my skin is darker and I talk a lot less then my sister but I didn't see the difference.

"Well this is Jenny, my sister, Jared, my little brother, and Robby, my older brother. Jenny, Jared, Robby this is my team, Nate and Amanda."

"How do you do."

"What's up."

Just as soon as everybody got to know each other, Amanda's Flash drive started flashing a pink light. I looked at her and asked "A Digimon?"

"Yea, one's nearby."

"A powerful one, better tell your siblings to move before they get hurt." Nate was right; my family didn't need to know that I was a member of the Data Squad just yet.

"Well we need to get going, important DATS business and all that, sorry really I am but I have to go love you and all that bye." And just like that we were running toward the source of the power.

"It's to far away for foot, it's at a local football field, hang on. Digital upload, Gaogamon's data uploaded."

"Sir, yes sir."

"Hang on. We can upload our Digimon at champion level?"

"Only if your Digimon is strong enough. Renamon's not quite there yet so give it some time before you try for Greymon. Ok?"

"Digital upload, Machgaogamon's data uploaded."

"Gaogamon digivolve into Machgaogamon."

"Everyone get on." We all got on Machgaogamon and zoomed off toward the power source.

"Approaching target sir, what are your orders?"

"Stay low and don't be seen until we know what we're up against." We ended up at my school's football field, the same place where Agumon first digivolved into Greymon.

"It's a Vermilimon, the ultimate level of Monochromon looks just like one, but more redish."

"And what makes you think it's one of those Ian?"

"Because it's right behind you." The look on his face before all three of us started running was priceless, I bet he peed himself because of it. But I had time later to make fun of him for it. "Digital upload, Greymon and Gabumon's data uploaded." It worked! Agumon came out of my digivice as Greymon instead of Agumon.

"Digital upload, Renamon and Biyomon's data uploaded. Nice job Ian, I didn't think that Greymon was strong enough to do that yet, you might be better at this then me. Digital upload, Kyubimon and Birdramon's data uploaded"

"Renamon digivolve into Kyubimon."

"Biyomon digivolve into Birdramon."

"Digital upload, Patamon and Impmon's data uploaded. It was impressive but my Digimon are way stronger. Digital upload, Angemon's data uploaded."

"Patamon digivolve into Angemon."

I turned and looked at Vermilimon. "Give it up dino boy, we got you beat, but before we kick you up and down this football field, I need to know, how did you digivolve without a human?"

"Who said he did it alone?" He had black, messed up hair, pale skin, and to top it all off, he had a business suit on. He was on the back of Vermilimon. "I don't think introductions are in order except for you. Who are you?" He pointed right at me so I assumed that he meant me.

"My name is Ian Koios, newest member of the Digimon Data Squad. This is my partner Greymon and my other Digimon Gabumon. Who are you?"

Again I think that by asking the wrong questions make my team go uneasy. Amanda was looking away and Nate just looked ticked off. The strange man laughed and said.

"You fool, don't you know your new master when you see him? My name is Hikasho!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: How NOT to Digivolve!

"This chump is the guy who you told me was the best on your team?"

"Don't underestimate me mortal! I am the master of Digimon, the lord of time and space, the king of all-"

"And he's soooooooooooooo modest."

"Amanda? Is that you? You're working with these non-brained losers? My offer still stands you know?"

"What offer?"

"To be my QUEEN!"

"Bug off ya cockroach, I'd rather kiss a Numemon."

"Have it your way."

"Hey, you're the mortal; you failed to notice that there are seven of us and only one of you!" I indicated the other Digimon around us.

"Don't correct me! But you are right." Hikasho raised his digivice, a black one with a strange mark on it. "It's time to even the scales!"

"Ian?" Nate turned to me, sweat trickling down his face.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I said that Hikasho's mega level Digimon was to strong for us?"

"Yeah?"

"Digital upload! Black Wargreymon's data uploaded!"

"Vermilimon digivolve into Black Wargreymon." Truly a sight I wish I had seen on our side. From my research, one weak mega level has the strength to take on two strong ultimate levels and then some! We were in a bind, Black Wargreymon was able to wipe down all of our Digimon in mere seconds, Leaving only Machgaogamon and Greymon to fight him. I knew what had to be done. Greymon had to digivolve!

"Greymon, digivolve!"

"I don't think we have enough strength to do that just yet." I should have just staged a retreat, or surrender. He might have spared us then, or made us his slaves. Anything was better then what I said and made Greymon do. He was in so much pain, I even saw him cry and I didn't listen to him. "I can't Ian." Black Wargreymon just hit Machgaogamon right back into Gaomon, I still should have just surrendered. "I can't even move!"

"DIGIVOLVE NOW! I COMMAND YOU!"

"I can't!" Those words still ring in my mind today, the first time someone said that to me and meant it, and I failed to listen, his skull helmet was cracking, and all I could say was.

"I DON'T CARE DIGIVOLVE NOW!"

"Fine!" Greymon started glowing bright; I didn't even notice Hikasho had already downloaded Black Wargreymon back, and then things went wrong. The light around Greymon began glowing black and so did the sky. His body became nothing but a giant skeleton, I saw this before on the TV series but didn't think it could happen now. "GREYMON DARK DIGIVOLVE INTO…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: "…Skull Greymon"

I was so afraid, my partner in so much pain, and I forced him into the most straining thing a Digimon can do, I forced him to digivolve and now he was going to kill me. "Stand down, Agumon, this is your superior speaking." Nate was trying to calm him down Amanda was doing the right thing

"Requesting back up! Rouge Digimon in sector 44863, ultimate level Skull Greymon, virus type."

Skull Greymon turned and looked right at me. "You! Skull Cannon." A huge missile launched from his back straight at me, I almost died. Almost.

"Gabumon digivolve into Garurumon! Howling Blaster." A burst of flame shot out of his mouth and destroyed missile and protected me. Garurumon protected me, he digivolved after taking so much damage. I knew what I had to do.

"Digital download, Skull Greymon and Garurumon's data downloaded." They both fit, cool.

"Cancel that backup. Hey, where did Hikasho go?" Amanda turned around. "More importantly, where did Ian go?" I ran, I couldn't bare the thought of what I had done. There had to be a way to reverse it. I ran straight to the library, I didn't stop at all. I got on a computer, inserted my digivice, planted my butt and didn't lift it until I found the answers I was looking for. In my rage I didn't notice my time was almost up, and as I was recalling my Digimon back to the digivice, the computer cut me off! It was closing time!?!? Did I lose my Digimon? Were they lost in the internet? Were they OK? I couldn't wait I had to find out!

"Digital upload, Agumon and Gabumon's data uploaded!" Gabumon came out fine but Agumon came out knocked out and in Koromon form. "Koromon open your eyes!"

"It's us your buddies, Gabumon and Ian!"

"Ian? Gabumon?"

"I'm so sorry Koromon, I promise, I'll never make you digivolve ever again."

"Ian, thank goodness we found you, It's eight o'clock." Nate and Amanda just caught up to me. "What's wrong with Koromon?"

"I think his data was too big to get through the flash port on the computer, the library shut me out before he could get through!"

"Well can he digivolve still?" Amanda put her hand on my shoulder. "Well, can he?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" I threw my digivice at Nate who caught it. "I Quit this gag of horrors, I don't want to be a part of it anymore got it? Just give me a ride home and leave me alone!" And they did. I got to keep all my memories as long as I didn't tell anyone what I had seen or heard, all I had to do was go on like it never happened. And I did.

…

It was three days since I made that decision, I stopped talking about Digimon, I stopped playing my Digimon games, it was like they didn't exist in my life. DATS didn't tell my parents that I had quit yet but I knew that day had to come sooner or later. "So are your new friends going to come pick you up today?"

"No Robby, so quit asking!" I was a bit edgy, I knew something wasn't right. _Koromon might be hurt, forget it! That's all just a silly memory now. _I got a letter requesting me to come back to DATS HQ immediately. I threw it out, but I couldn't delete Mom's E-mail.

"They need you to come back, they said it's urgent." I had no choice, it was either lie or tell the truth and not be believed. So I said nothing, Mom dropped me off, wished me luck, and drove off. Looks like I'm stuck with DATS weather I liked it or not, so I took the elevator, opened the door, and was almost tackled by my Digimon.

"Ian! Your back! See Gabumon, I told you he wouldn't leave us forever!"

"Your right Agumon, I owe you ten bucks. Welcome back sir!"

"Alright, so this is Ian. He's smaller then I expected." A new Digimon greeted me, a blue Digimon called Veemon. "Well? Are we going to have introductions or what?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"Ian!" Before I could get up Amanda pounced on me. "I thought I lost you forever!" She let go blushing beat red. "I mean, I thought WE lost you forever! I need to tell you something, Kyubimon digivolved into Taomon. That means I get my third Digimon" She indicated The Motimon behind her. It looks like a pink blob with eyes and a mouth and two hands.

"And by technicality, Greymon did digivolve into the ultimate level, so you now get your third Digimon Veemon. It's good to see you again Ian." Nate walked in with Gaomon as Amanda was getting off me. He helped me up. "What were you thinking leaving us?"

"Believe me, if it wasn't for my Mom, I would still be gone from here! I don't deserve my Digimon, I made Greymon Dark Digivolve!"

"You're not going to throw away our friendship over one fight are you Ian?" Agumon was crying.

"Agumon don't cry. Please don't cry again, I'll stay this time. I won't leave ever again.

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes Gabumon, I promise."

"Promise?" Now Amanda was asking me.

"I Promise on my own grave, I will never leave you guys ever again."

"Well this is a Gagfest!" Nate's Impmon just showed up.

"Impmon admit it, you missed him to." Nate must have missed me to because he was defending me.

"If your reunion is over, I need Ian to finish what he started alone." Commander Shadrach entered the lounge staring right at me. "Agumon needs to defeat Skull Greymon and absorb his data or he will never be complete ever again."

"Skull Greymon got loose? How?"

"After you left, we ran some tests on Agumon to see if there were any damages, there were, he is only Forty-seven percent complete, his other Fifty-three percent is running around wreaking havoc. Because he is Agumon's data, only Agumon can stop it, but Agumon needs your human energy to digivolve into Greymon if he even wants to have a chance. Can you do this?"

"No, sir I can't do that to Agumon, I told him I would never make him digivolve ever again."

"It's ok Ian, this time, I want to digivolve."

"Fine, but remember, if you get killed, I'll never forgive you"

"OK!" We got our supply ready, according to the commander, only Agumon can cause any damage so I left Gabumon and Veemon behind. Nate came along with me in case I needed a quick retreat. Skull Greymon was last spotted attacking the Cleveland Brown's stadium downtown. When we got there, he was standing still, as if he was waiting for something. Waiting for me.

"Skull Greymon, this ends here, you and me, one on one. Agumon digivolve into Greymon."

"Skull Cannon."

"Nova blast." Greymon had enough distance to explode the cannon missile without hurting himself. We tried a physical attack like biting and clawing, nothing can penetrate that thick skeleton. After a while of fighting, things were looking grim and Nate wasn't improving the situation.

"You should run!"

"What are you talking about? We got him on the ropes!" CRASH! "On the wire?" BOOM! "On the…" CRUNCH! "Greymon? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" He was lying, I could tell because I lie like that during my wrestling matches, I don't like to be proven weaker. His skull helmet was cracking again.

"Greymon run, we can fight him some other time when your stronger!"

"I can handle it!" Skull Greymon hit him again, hard, into the stands, knocking a billboard right on him. He stopped moving.

"No!" I wasn't thinking about the danger or the open wires, I was only thinking about saving Greymon from himself "I won't let you hurt anymore!" I jumped in between Greymon and Skull Greymon, fists ready. "I'll fight him off while you run ok?"

"Skull Cannon"

"IAN!" Greymon wanted to protect me, I wanted to protect him, someone had to do the fighting, and apparently, Greymon didn't want it to be me! "Greymon digivolve into METALGREYMON!" His skull helmet was replaced with a metal one, his left arm was replaced with a cybernetic one, and his chest had two doors on them. The two doors opened revealing two missiles. "GIGA BLASTER!" The missiles flew past me, one took out Skull Greymon's missile, the other took out Skull Greymon, blasting him not into an egg, but into little shards of physical data. Which Metalgreymon then absorbed. Metalgreymon then degenerated back into Koromon. "What were you thinking trying to take on him alone?" Koromon was obviously ticked off at me.

"I wasn't alone, I had you."

Nate jumped down from the stands only to criticize me once more. "That was impossible, at only Forty-seven percent data, Agumon was lucky to digivolve into Greymon without pushing it, there wasn't enough data left for him to digivlove. How did you two manage to pull that off?"

"Beats me." I jumped onto Machgaogamon. "I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry, lets get back to HQ and see if Amanda's practicing her cooking!"

"Your back all right, remember though, you promised."

"I know." And I have kept that promise ever since.

The End.


End file.
